


the cat's out of the bag

by intothewoodz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hybrids, M/M, basically seungyoun is a kitty, that is the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: Seungwoo has never considered himself a cat person, but maybe Seungyoun will be the one to change that.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: Catboys and Friends, Challenge #3 — Sound of Silence





	the cat's out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

> when i saw the challenge was no dialogue, i was kinda intimidated bc dialogue is one of things i'm more comfortable writing and i originally thought i was gonna try writing something profound, but um.... this happened instead :3

Seungwoo has never considered himself much of a cat person, but dating Seungyoun has slowly taught him more about common cat behaviors. Even without the ears and tail as an indication, Seungyoun’s actions and mannerisms easily give away his feline genes.

Seungyoun spends most of his time working from home and more often than not, Seungwoo comes home to find him lazing around on the same exact spot on the coach where the sunlight hits directly. On days where Seungyoun is feeling particularly lonely, he’s waiting at the door for Seungwoo, his sensitive hearing alerting him of his return long before he’s even turned the key. Seungwoo usually doesn’t even get a chance to step inside before Seungyoun starts nuzzling his face into his neck.

At first, Seungwoo had thought that his boyfriend was simply an extremely affectionate person who greatly enjoyed physical touch, but after clicking on more and more cat videos, he’s discovered that Seungyoun’s habits are more likely a result of his being a cat hybrid. A few quick google searches had told him that a cat rubbing its head against you was meant as both a display of affection, but also a show of ownership. It gives him a strange sense of pride to think that Seungyoun thinks of Seungwoo as _his_. Eventually Seungwoo picks up the habit too, subconsciously starts rubbing his cheek against Seungyoun whenever they cuddle.

Another thing that cats apparently do is bring gifts to their owners. For many cat owners, this often comes in the form of rather undesirable things like dead mice. Luckily for Seungwoo, however, Seungyoun’s gifts often take the shape of freshly picked flowers instead. His heart warms just at the thought of his boyfriend returning from a walk outside and excitedly showing him the flowers that he had plucked from the side of the road, happily sharing his spoils. Seungyoun doesn’t often voice his love for him in words, but through actions like these, Seungwoo is more than reassured. When he spots a cute vase in a shop window on his way home from work, he doesn’t hesitate to pick it up, knowing that having a proper place to display the flowers would make his boyfriend even happier. Being a handmade piece, it’s a little bit on the pricier side, but Seungwoo thinks that Seungyoun’s smile is more than worth the investment.

Sometimes when Seungwoo has a rough week and plops down on the couch for a quick nap to reenergize himself, he wakes up to Seungyoun carefully massaging his back. His small hands press into his skin, kneading it, much like cats often do. Sure, it might just be something that Seungyoun’s instincts are telling him to do, but the delicate fingers that dance along his back and shoulders are more than comforting and he’s grateful for it regardless of the reason behind it.

Cats are also notorious for squeezing themselves into small places. Considering that, in the wild, open spaces meant being open to danger on all fronts, it makes sense that cats would feel safer in an enclosed space. Still, when Seungwoo comes home during a particularly severe thunderstorm to find his boyfriend squeezed into the tiny space under their office desk, he barely resists the urge to coo. He only holds back upon seeing how frightened and on edge he is because of the roaring thunder, ears flat against his head in fear, and promptly pulls him into his arms to run his hands through his hair comfortingly.

It both amuses and slightly confuses Seungwoo how his 6-foot-tall boyfriend can make himself look so _small_. Taking their height into consideration, they had chosen the biggest couch they could find when they moved in and made sure that there was enough room for either of them to lie across it comfortably, but instead, Seungyoun often opts to sit against the edge, pulling his knees up to his chest as if to take up as little space as possible. When Seungwoo comes home to the sight of Seungyoun curled up into a tiny ball like this, he doesn’t hold back, practically squealing as he tries to shower his boyfriend with kisses and praises. Despite facing some resistance with Seungyoun trying to squirm out of his embrace, he knows that Seungyoun secretly enjoys it too from the way his tail waves back and forth playfully.

Seungwoo has become more than used to most of Seungyoun’s feline tendencies, but there are a few that catch him by surprise every time, his enhanced senses being one of them. The two of them could be cuddling on the coach, but when the mail comes or even if a person just happens to walk past their apartment, Seungyoun jumps off the couch seemingly out of nowhere and darts across the room to check the door. On multiple occasions, Seungwoo has been so startled that he almost jumps off the couch himself out of surprise. Each and every time he complains to Seungyoun about it almost giving him a heart attack and tells him to stop doing it, though he knows Seungyoun can’t really help it. Still, once Seungyoun calms down, he offers plenty of kisses as an apology and Seungwoo can’t bring himself to be upset for very long.

Seungwoo has never considered himself much of a cat person, and when he crouches down to pet a stray cat on the streets only to have it growl at him and run away, he doesn’t think that’s changed. One might think that having a boyfriend who’s a cat hybrid would shift his perceptions of cats, but Seungwoo still very much prefers dogs over prickly felines. But at the end of the day, it doesn’t matter whether he’s likes cats or dogs better, because what truly matters is that he likes Seungyoun the most.

(And if the boy snuggled into his side and the tail protectively wrapped around him is anything to go by, the feeling is definitely mutual.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!! even though this fic is entirely pointless and i have no clue what i was thinking when i wrote it, please consider leaving me a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> in conclusion, i just think seungyoun as a cat is very important, if you agree come be my friend on twt @wooloodz


End file.
